A work vehicle in the form of a construction vehicle, an agricultural vehicle, or a forestry vehicle, typically includes a power system with an internal combustion engine. The engine may either be in the form of a compression ignition engine (i.e., diesel engine) or a spark ignition engine (i.e., gasoline engine). For most heavy work vehicles, the power system is in the form of a diesel engine having better lugging, pull-down and torque characteristics for associated work operations. In addition to the engine, power systems typically include a treatment system to reduce emission levels of particulate and nitrogen oxides (NOx) in the engine exhaust.